Big Time Dares
by silentreaper06
Summary: Is it really truth or dare? Or is it get back at the person who dared you? James/Kendall and Carlos/Logan. M rated just in case.


**AN: Another short oneshot before I update Big Time Ambush. I should really write another pairing besides James/Kendall. Well, this one does have Carlos/Logan in it, but still.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership claimed of these guys.**

**Warning: Rated M just in case, so if you're still young, don't read.  
**

It was Saturday, the boys had the day off, and Kendall's mom had taken Katie out for a girl's day out. The boys were in the living room trying to think of something to do.

"How about we-" Carlos started.

"No," the other three started.

"But you didn't let me finish."

"Carlos," Kendall said. "We're not doing anything that involves riding lawn mowers, flying monkeys, or Blue's Clues."

Carlos slumped over, his helmet falling off his head. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" James suggested. Everyone thought about it for a second before agreeing, Carlos putting his helmet back on. They all sat on the floor in a circle, and James went first.

"Carlos, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Dare!" Carlos screamed, jumping up.

"I dare you to play the entire game without your helmet."

Carlos sat back down and frowned, taking off his helmet. After muttering something about the game being unfair, he handed the helmet to James and started on his revenge plan.

"Kendall, truth or dare?" Carlos asked, knowing what Kendall would pick (because the only one who ever picked truth was Logan).

"Dare," Kendall replied, thinking he could take whatever Carlos could dish out.

"Make out with James for a full minute."

"Dude!" Kendall screamed.

"It's a dare, you have to do it," Carlos singsonged.

Kendall crawled over to James and kissed him. After closing their eyes for a few seconds, they forgot who they were kissing and started taking it further. Kendall crawled onto James's lap, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. James grabbed Kendall's ass, causing the blond to gasp. James took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kendall's mouth, exploring the other's mouth.

"Minute's up," Logan said. The two broke off and examined their position: Kendall was on James's lap, and James had his hands on Kendall's ass. The two blushed furiously and pulled away from each other, and James got an idea.

"Hey guys, want to make this game more interesting?" James asked.

"How?" Logan asked.

"All dares."

"Let's do it!" Carlos said.

"I'm game," Kendall agreed.

"I really have to get new friends," Logan said.

"Alright, all dares it is!" James declared. "Kendall, I believe it's your turn."

"Alright, Logan, I dare you to take your shirt off."

"O...kay..." Logan said, stripping off his T-shirt. Carlos unintentionally stared at Logan's bare chest, getting really turned on. Kendall noticed his plan was working and went to phase two.

"Anyone a little warm?" Kendall asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of cold," Logan said.

James got the hint and said, "Yeah, I'm burning up. Plus, heat messes with my hair."

"Alright, I'll turn the heat down," Kendall said. He got up and turned the heat down to sixty-eight degrees, watching Logan shiver. "Much better."

Carlos saw Logan's nipples perk up, and noticed himself get really hard. Logan crossed his arms over his chest before saying "James, I dare you to give Kendall a hickey."

James grabbed Kendall and attached himself to the blond's neck, sucking on a spot just below his jaw. Kendall gripped onto James for support, trying to hold back a moan. He had to admit that it felt really good, even if it was James. The brunette bit down slightly, and Kendall cried out in pleasure. James pulled back to examine his handiwork. Oh yeah, that would be there for a while.

"Carlos, I dare you to give Logan a handjob," James said, still hovering over Kendall.

Carlos moved over to Logan before gripping him through his pants. While still massaging Logan, Carlos asked "Can I take this further?"

"As far as you want," James said.

"Cool, and while I'm doing this, Kendall, I dare you to screw or get screwed by James."

"A dare's a dare," Kendall said before kissing James furiously. The boys continued their dares in their rooms, officially declaring the game over.


End file.
